


Mother, No

by Fullmetalruby



Series: Sumigakure Halloween Event 2016 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Mikoto's dead but she's still hanging around, Mikoto's having the time of her afterlife, Shipper mom alert, by 'awkward haunting' I mean that it's only awkward for Kisame and Itachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalruby/pseuds/Fullmetalruby
Summary: Prompt: Awkard HauntingMikoto Uchiha always supposed that she would go down fighting, so dying by her son's hand was a bit unexpected. But if you thought her story ended there, then you're dead wrong.





	

Mikoto Uchiha always supposed she would die fighting. As a child she always dreamed of going down in a long, bloody fight in which she was the last member of her team- no, in which she fell protecting her teammates. She would be up against the most dangerous missing-nin in the book, and would go down in history as a hero for her efforts.

But when it came down to it, Mikoto didn’t fall in the line of duty. She died at the hand of her son. She sat with her back to Itachi and took her death with a smile on her face and what small words of comfort she could offer. Itachi’s katana whistled through the air and Mikoto-

Woke up.

She came to with little more than a surprised breath and her eyes flying open. She was standing. She was dressed in her mission fatigues, which she hadn’t pulled out of the attic in years. The weapons pouches on either hip were full almost to bursting, just the way she used to carry them when she was active duty. She could even feel the senbon she hid in her braids.

Before her stood Itachi, his eyes wide and black, and for the first time it occurred to Mikoto just how much Itachi looked like her.

“Mother?” Itachi breathed, not breaking eye contact.

Mikoto smiled. “Hello, Itachi.”

He shook his head. “I don’t understand. You’re dead, I killed you.”

Mikoto stepped closer and extended her arms to hug him. For all that he was a prodigy and an adult in the eyes of the world, he was still just fourteen. He looked like he was drowning in the ostentatious coat he wore. “Dead or not, I’m still your mother. A little thing like dying isn’t going to keep me from watching over you.”

Itachi tried to hug her. He leaned forward and put out his arms, but he passed right through her like she was made of steam.

Behind her, Itachi fell to his knees and started to cry. Mikoto turned and hovered her ghostly hand above his shoulder.

“It’s alright, ‘Tachi. I’m here. You’ll be okay.”

* * *

 “You know, I think this Kisame fellow really likes you.”

“Mother, _please_. Stop it.”

Mikoto shrugged and tried to grab a cup. Just like all her previous attempts, her hand passed right through, but this time she felt a little bit of resistance. “I’m just saying that from what I’ve seen-”

“Mother, can we not talk about this? I’m trying to do something.” Itachi lifted his book closer to his face.  
“I think you should stop doing that and start doing _him_.”

“Mother, _no_.”

* * *

 Kisame could also see Mikoto, which was both a blessing and a curse. Itachi’s previous partner hadn’t believed in ghosts, and didn’t see Mikoto out of sheer force of will. But Kisame Hoshigaki was willing to believe anything until it was proven to be false, so he could see Mikoto just fine.

And boy, if they didn’t get along like a house on fire. Kisame learned how to make all of Itachi’s favorite foods, learned Itachi’s favorite color, his favorite drink, his favorite flavor of dango (Itachi had always been of the mindset that if it was strawberry flavored, it was instantly his favorite), and even his favorite poems. Mikoto turned Kisame into Itachi’s best friend.

But it wasn’t like Mikoto was tied to Itachi or anything. She could go wherever she liked. And sometimes, she liked to sit around and talk to Kisame.

“Fuck my son, Hoshigaki.”

Kisame closed his eyes and sighed. “I didn’t know you disliked him that much, Mi-”

“You misunderstand. I mean that someone needs to fuck Itachi. That someone is you.” Mikoto cleaned under her fingernails with a kunai from one of her weapon pouches (she didn’t think that she _could_ get dirt under her nails, seeing as how she was a ghost, but the less she questioned these things the better they turned out).

“ _Mikoto_.”

* * *

 “Did you take your meds, Itachi?”

Itachi glared over the top of his book. “Yes Mother, I took my medication.”

“Have you had breakfast?”

“Mother, you just watched Kisame go to make breakfast. You know very well that I haven’t.” Itachi turned another page in his book, making what most would deem a valiant effort at tuning his mother out.

“You’d better sleep today. I know that you didn’t get any rest last night.” Mikoto eyed the hickeys on Itachi’s neck and decided her machinations hadn’t been a waste of time.

Itachi buried his nose in his book and groaned. “Mother, please. Your fascination with my sex life is getting out of hand.” He lamented to the open pages.

“Oh, don’t be so overdramatic.” Mikoto chirped and bounced on the end of the bed. “You’re a healthy nineteen-year-old, you have urges-”

Itachi fell back on his pillows and let his book obscure his face. He let out a long-suffering moan that made it sound like he was being tortured.

“-you have _urges_ , and I may or may not have nudged you in the right direction to fulfill those urges with the most available piece of ass.”

Kisame interjected from the doorway. “Mikoto, _no._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who sprained her wrist and can barely type
> 
> Prompt from sumigakure.tumblr.com


End file.
